Harry Potter and the Defenders of the Light
by Jay UK
Summary: Rewrite Sirius is dead and Voldemort is back, but what happens when a mysterious visitor appears to help. New allies, new family and a new love, let the 6th Year begin.


**Harry Potter and the Defenders of the Light**

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

A/N: This is a rewrite of the first chapter I posted few days ago, hopefully you will like it. "" talking, '' talking in their mind

**Chapter 1: Worlds Collide**

It had been 2 hours since they had arrived and every minute felt like several years, they where trapped in the ruin tower overlooking a lake in Scotland and she knew it would be over soon.

"INFERIOUS!" Becca yelled

A nearby death eater was hit by a ball of fire that came from her wand and was sent flying out of the tower into the night. No one cheered or took notice, everyone was too busy fighting for their lives.

'Stupid stupid, how could we had fallen for this oblivious trap'

She began to move to the stairs hoping to find her friends when her foot snagged on a loose floor board and made her trip over. As she started to get up her eyes widen as a death eater appeared a few feet from her aiming his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra"

She froze in terror as the green light came closer, just as it was about to hit something hit her side and pushed her out of the way. A gasp and thud was heard next then someone yelling a stunning spell followed by another thud.

'im..im alive'

Becca slowly got up and opened her eyes to see the death eater lying on the floor stunned, she glanced to where she was to see her best friend lying there motionless.

'Alex…oh god, why'

Tears came to her eyes as she stood up and ran for the stairs, she knew it was over now and the only thing left was to get him out of here.

* * *

Ginny dodged the nearby hex and sent a stunning spell back towards the caster, her heart was pounding as she looked around at her friends fighting. She saw someone coming up the stairs and quickly turned to face it ready, happiness came to her as she saw Becca face. 

'Thank god she's alive'

Becca ran over and began to tug on Ginny arm trying to get her to follow.

"Come on we need to find James"

"What, what's going on, calm down Becca"

"Don't have time to explain, he's here, downstairs now, we got to get James out of here"

Ginny's face paled as she realized Voldemort was here, she followed Becca to the other side of the room where James was currently fining off another Death Eater.

"James, we got to go upstairs quick" Ginny yelled

He turned around to face them looking puzzled

"What?"

Ginny and Becca both grabbed each of his arms and dragged him up the stairs to the top floor, soon as they got there Becca let go and went over to the middle of the room. Ginny turned to him face him, his emerald green eyes staring down at her.

"We don't have time to explain, please forgive us and remember I love you" she whispered

"I love you too but what's going on? Forgive you for what?"

Before she could answer a gust wind almost knocked them over, sparks began to fly around the room as a small portal began to form next to Becca.

"How did you?.." he asked in awe

Before he could get an answer he felt two hands on his back shove hard sending him towards the portal, he tried to turn but lost his footing and fell back first into the portal. His last images where of Ginny crying and dark robed figures appearing at the top of the stairs behind her.

* * *

At privet drive it was a cold night but that didn't really matter to Harry, he was lost in his own little world. It was 30th of July and tomorrow he would be 16, he would had been happy but every night since he had returned he been plagued with nightmares of seeing Sirius dieing, begging Harry to help him or Voldemort laughing.

On the desk a pile of unopened letters from his friends where waiting. He didn't want to open them, he knew full well they be saying the same thing "it wasn't your fault".

As he stared out of the window a spark caught his eye from the road

'What was that?'

Another spark, then another then suddenly a bright ball of light appeared in the middle of the road and start to expand until a large portal had opened.

'Death eaters'

He grabbed his wand and went to the door of his room, very quietly he went downstairs praying his uncle wouldn't wake up. As he got to the front door he took a deep breath and opened it, in the middle of the road the portal was starting to close as someone was sent flying out.

With a loud pop the portal closed leaving the figure lying on the floor, slowly Harry walked over wand ready. Soon as he got close enough to see the face of the person he dropped his wand in shock.

"Dad…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review and I will write the next chapter 

Jay


End file.
